The Strange Case of the Love Letters
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Asahi has been receiving anonymous letters from a secret admirer and decides to talk about it with his fellow teammates.


The Strange Case of the Love Letters

\- Hey, look! Karasuno's Ace is still the team's heartthrob!

\- D-Don't say such things, Tanaka-san.

An embarrassed Asahi tried to contain his teammate's excitement, but it was in vain. Ryuu was already jumping around the locker room as he waved in his hands the love letter that Asahi had found next to his uwabaki that morning. The other teammates watched everything, with smiles on their faces. For the members of the Karasuno volleyball club, it was funny to see how a big, strong guy like Azumane – pointed out by many students as a juvenile delinquent – would become as red as a tomato at the slightest mockery. The big guy was a pond of shyness!

\- What does this one say? – Hinata asked, stretching his as he tried to read the anonymous correspondence in Tanaka's hands.

\- "You're a hero both on and off the court. Your heart is kind and courageous. I want to see you flying high, with nothing to fear" – the taller spiker read the phrase with an affected voice, in a grotesque imitation of an innocent schoolboy.

\- T-That's not funny! – Asahi tried to command some respect, but his voice failed. The Ace knew his friends did not act that way out of spite, but he couldn't help it: his face would burn red whenever he became the center of attention. The situation was even more uncomfortable when it came to the affairs of the heart!

\- Don't mind him! Tanaka is making fun of it, but I'm sure he'd like to get one those letters as well. And he received none.

Daichi seemed to strike Tanaka's heart. The teasing tone of Karasuno's bald spiker vanished at once, and Ryuu became frozen solid as if he was a statue. The letter slipped from his fingers and would have fallen to the ground had it not been saved by Hinata. The redhead returned the letter to Asahi, somewhat flushed.

\- S-Sorry, Azumane-san! I just wanted to read it because I was curious. Getting love letters sure looks cool!

\- Oh, please, no need to apologize, Hinata. You can read. It's no problem – the tallest man replied, with his usual kindness. He understood that the little raven was entering that certain age in which the interest in dating begins to surface – I brought it up to you, after all.

It was the sixth letter he received in two weeks. They all had the same pattern: a short message printed on a sheet of paper was left in his closet next to the pair of shoes he wore at the school premises. There were no identification signs - no signature or perfume, not even lipstick kiss brand. The secret admirer left only flattering words to show her affection.

He had discovered the first letter on a Tuesday morning, accompanied by Daichi and Suga. He was paralyzed with embarrassment, and his teammates made the usual commotion about it, messing up his long hair and giving him some friendly small punches in his ribs. Soon they told the news to the other teammates. The Karasuno players were curious about the situation, even though Asahi tried not to get carried away by the idea that he had a secret admirer. At first, he thought it was nothing but a misunderstanding, for it was quite possible that some distracted girl had left the letter in his closet by mistake.

But then, the scene then repeated itself once. And then another time. And another... Soon, his teammates began to expect him to receive a new love letter every day and always wanted him to bring it to the training session. Asahi did not mind sharing the content of the correspondences with his colleagues. He was happy he had friends to talk to and, well, he soon got used to the jokes they cracked about the whole situation. He once found Nishinoya and Tanaka hiding at the room where the students were supposed to leave their 'street shoes', waiting for the mysterious girl to show up. The two boys, however, weren't lucky enough to find her.

Receiving love letters at that point of his life had a bittersweet flavor. All through high school, Asahi had had to hear several unflattering remarks about his appearance and his supposed unruly behavior, so he thought he would never get anyone's attention. Now, with little more than one semester left to leave Karasuno, someone finally had shown interest in him, but the person preferred to remain anonymous. The whole situation filled his head with doubt, and for this very reason he felt better talking about it with his teammates.

\- So this letter doesn't have a single identification mark on it as well? – Daichi asked, folding his arms over his chest, with a puzzled expression on his face.

\- None – Azumane replied, handing the letter over so the captain could read it – Same as the others.

\- That's weird – it was Suga's turn to intervene – If this girl knows you're graduating, it doesn't make much sense to keep hiding. And considering that the team is now getting stronger and receiving more visibility, the volleyball club is being discussed by the whole school. So the mysterious writer can be any student.

Asahi nodded. The setter had a good argument, but that same idea made him feel uncomfortable. He had never liked being the center of attention. Even more considering that many of the classmates who had spilled mischievous comments about his appearance in the past were the same ones who now came to ask him about upcoming games and wish him luck.

\- Do you think it could be some kind of joke?

The other teammates stared at each other, as if they didn't understand what he was saying. Azumane went on:

\- I mean, do you think someone could be making fun of me by sending these letters?

\- NOT AT ALL, ASAHI-SAN! - Nishinoya jumped up, standing before him with his arms wide open. Even though he was the shortest player on the team, he was energetic and explosive – You're a cool guy! No one would make fun of you!

The Ace's eyes widened for a moment and he felt his face flush. Noya had been following the conversation in silence until then, seeming to analyze every detail carefully. Never distracted, he was always ready to cheer him up. On or off the court.

\- Thank you, Noya.

\- I think Noya's right. What kind of joke would that be? If someone wanted to screw you, it would be easier to mess up with your shoes – Suga mused, scratching his chin.

\- And could you please stop being so negative, Azumane?" – it was the Captain's voice - What the hell! You're always expecting the worst case scenario. Do as Noya says and have a little more confidence in yourself, okay!

Daichi always expressed himself in a rather rough manner, but Asahi recognized that the captain took such actions always taking into consideration the good of the team. It was the way he found to demonstrate confidence in his players without losing his authority. Sometimes he would become way too ironic, especially when he was targeting the Ace's insecurity. Although still somewhat uncomfortable in such situations, Azumane believed that he was figuring out how to deal with those comments.

\- Excuse me. Guess I'm being too much of a downer – a calm smile surfaced on Asahi's lips and he turned to Nishinoya. The libero smiled back – That's quite an unusual situation for me. I've never received love letters before. Even more anonymous ones.

\- Well, that's why she's your secret admirer – Tanaka said, trying to emulate the same tone as Suga.

\- Are you mocking me? – the setter casted a stern look at Ryuu.

\- Ah, well ... hm ... I'm just trying to be logical!

Asahi chuckled softly. It felt good to be part of the pack of crows. He would surely miss those guys when the school year was over. Meetings, training, study sessions... Despite some regrets, he couldn't deny high school was a time of his life that he really cherished. Specially last year. He tried to get those thoughts out of his head. He had sworn to himself to make the most of the few months he had left alongside his teammates. Azumane brought up the letters once again to the conversation:

\- The whole thing made me a little confused. You know, I always had to deal with those rumors about me. So I didn't expect that sort of thing.

\- But those rumors are nothing but lies! If I could figure out who started to spread those things, I'd kick his ass! – Noya rose up once again, with fire in his eyes. Standing on the wooden bench, he looked like a war-ready general.

\- Oh… Tha-thank you, Noya-san – Asahi said, scratching the back of his neck – But please, don't do anything that will get you into trouble, or the school will kick you out of the volleyball club.

\- Hunf! If it is to defend you, Asahi-san, I'll accept the punishment! No one out there can judge you just because you're shy! Besides, if I use my knowledge of Mafia movies, I can deal those culprits without leaving any clues! – Yuu winked at him decisively, as if he had really found the solution to that kind of problem.

An embarrassed smile surfaced on the lips of Karasuno's Ace. However, he didn't even bother trying to dissent Noya out of those ideas. When the libero put something in his head, it was hard to make him quit.

\- Hey, Asahi-san! – Hinata called him, with a different glow in his eyes, as if he had discovered something important – What if the girl is keeping her identity a secret because she knows you are shy?

The other five players exchanged glances. The idea made sense.

\- But, if that's the case, this means the girl knows you pretty well, Asahi – Suga said – Maybe she's trying to know how you're reacting before making her move.

Azumane felt his lips go dry. Such idea frightened him. Receiving the letters was one thing. Having to face the mysterious girl was another one, completely different. He tried to close that subject.

\- Ah, well ... I'm not even close to many girls here at school.

\- But it's not like you're isolated either. Could it be someone from the women's volleyball club? – Daichi began to consider the possibilities.

\- Hm ... yeah ...

\- Some girls from my class asked me about you – Hinata commented with a smile – They said you look supercool.

\- Oh, but ...

\- We can't rule out the second-year girls. Some of them were looking at you during our match against Shiratorizawa – Suga said.

\- You're all exaggerating!

And then Tanaka uttered a cry. It was a deep, guttural cry, as if his body was filled with intense pain. Everyone's eyes widened in concern. Suga tried to approach him, but Ryuu practically flew towards Asahi, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

\- ASAHI-SAN STOLE KYOKO-SAN'S HEART! SHE WAS THE WRITING THE LETTERS!

\- What?! – Azumane blinked several times in a row, not understanding the source of that accusation.

Tanaka eventually let go of him and sat on the floor, hugging his knees, cowering until he was in a fetal position. And then, he started crying, compulsively.

\- The only person who could know Asahi-san so well is Kyoko-san! Oh, I will not be the who'll win her heart! I was beaten by team's Ace.

\- Ta-Tanaka-san... – Embarrassed, Azumane could not even speak in his normal voice tone – Please, get up. Hey, aren't you guys going to help me?

\- OHHH, ASAHI, YOU'RE SO LUCKYYYY!

Daichi and Suga's voices exploded in unison, frightening Asahi even more. Then, he felt the captain grabbing his neck, practically immobilizing him with his right arm, while messing his hair with the other hand. Suga gave a small punch on his abs – his well-known 'friendly' punches that could kill somebody. What the hell had he done to deserve that? Hinata was the only one who tried to help poor Tanaka, who grumbled nonsensical things about losing the love of his life.

The uproar followed for a few minutes, until the noise subsided enough for them to hear knocks on the door. Daichi went to open it.

\- Shi-Shimizu-san ?!

All six players were paralyzed. Asahi felt his blood freeze. Could it really be Kyoko Shimizu, the team manager and inspiring muse of eleven out of ten Karasuno players, his secret admirer?

\- Sawamura-san, I heard my name. Looks like someone is saying I'm responsible for some kind of letter. I do not want to be rude, but I've already told you that it bothers me a lot when you, team members, start talking weird things about me. I'd like to know what this is all about.

Although Kyoko's voice tone didn't change, her irritation was visible. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes burned with indignation.

\- Oh... – Daichi tried to explain, but Asahi stepped forward. He was responsible for bringing the matter to the team after all.

\- Forgive me, Shimizu-san. I've been receiving anonymous letters in my shoe closet lately. Some of the boys believe you might be responsible for it.

He handed one of the letters to the woman. Kyoko blinked a few times, feeling surprised. She took the document and read it carefully for a few seconds that seemed to last for centuries. Azumane believed he was listening to the hearts of his teammates beating like drums. When the team manager returned the letter to him, she had a small smile on her face. Could it mean…

\- I didn't write this letter, Azumane-san. Or any other letter you could've received. But whoever did it, must like you a lot. I'm happy for you.

\- Oh, r-right! Thank you, Shimizu-san. And sorry for the inconvenience.

\- Not a problem. I just don't like it when you boys start talking about me. But that's not why I came here. Yamaguchi-san had an emergency at home and had to leave. There is a hole in our working sheet. The coach wants to know if any of you could help Nishinoya-san in taking care of the gym right now.

\- I'll help him out. And once again I'm sorry.

\- Thank you, Asahi-san.

Upon hearing the conversation, Tanaka rose up and ran toward the manager of the team. He ended up banging his nose against the closed door.

\- I have a chance with Kyoko-san after all! – Ryuu spoke in a nasaled voice.

\- After this mess, I think we'd better go.

Everyone agreed with Daichi. They got their things in the closets and headed toward the court. Asahi and Nishinoya said good-bye to the others and began to take care of the equipment. There wasn't a big mess and they were likely to end the job quickly. Azumane, however, was bothered by the silence of the other: Noya hadn't said a single word since Tanaka's 'collapse'. He approached the libero slowly and touched his shoulder with a friendly squeeze. The other jumped. It was not Yuu's custom to be so distracted.

\- S-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

\- That's all right! – Nishinoya smiled to him, but it didn't seem entirely sincere to Asahi's eyes.

\- Something wrong? – He insisted, putting the squeegee aside for a moment.

\- No – Yuu tried to change the subject of the conversation, but couldn't do it – It's just this thing with the letters. The guys makes such a fuss about it.

Nishinoya kept his eyes on the ground, walking aimlessly across the court as if he was looking for something that needed to be collected and stored in its proper place. But Asahi knew the libero very well. He didn't even need to be too smart to know that his friend was bothered, but was feeling too embarrassed to tell him. Yuu was always so energetic and expansive that it broke his heart to see him like that. Mentally, he rehearsed a few sentences in his head to try to take that weight off the younger man's shoulders.

\- If I knew you were bothered by that subject, I wouldn't bring it up today. Let it be. Those letters are just silly anyway.

The libero suddenly stopped. Without turning his face to Asahi, he asked in a voice filled with sadness:

\- Do you think of it that way, Asahi-san? Do you really think the letters are silly?

Everything was much clearer now. His suspicions were right from the beginning. Asahi approached his teammate slowly. Yuu turned towards him, surprised. He was about to cry. Noya tried to disengage himself from the taller one, but Azumane grabbed his shoulders and leaned forward, drawing his face close to the libero's. He felt Noya's accelerated breath against his skin and the trembling lips close to his own's. He began a slow, gentle kiss, savoring the mouth of his teammate.

The Guardian Deity of Karasuno didn't respond at once, perhaps thinking it was some kind of dream. Determined to prove that it was real, Azumane slid his hands around Noya's waist, pulling him closer, in a warm embrace. He felt the hands of the libero going all the way up to his neck, sticking even closer to his body. Asahi bent his head to make sure the mouths fit together. Noya's lips tasted like orange flavored sports drink.

The libero's fingers roamed his long hair, still wet from the shower. The Ace's beard brushed against Yuu's white skin, giving him a pleasurable sensation that sent shivers all over his body. Asahi continued to suck the younger man's lips, as if he want to memorize it's texture on his mind. He continued the kiss until he was out of breath. They walked away slowly, but only inches apart, glaring at each other with complicity, although a certain amazement was visible in the face of both. The trail of a tear struck Noya's face. But it was almost imperceptible compared to the luminous smile on his lips.

\- Um... Asahi-san... so you knew it was me after all?

\- I suspected it – the taller one replied, scratching the back of his neck – I knew I had heard some of those phrases before.

\- Guess I'm not as original with love letters as I am with names for my defense moves – Yuu laughed, also making Asahi chuckle – But if you knew it , why haven't you told me?

\- Like I said, I didn't know. I found out today. Just right now, actually. When you stood against the idea that the whole thing was a joke... well, that's when I started to think there was something else behind it. And then I remembered that the day you and Tanaka-san hid yourselves to wait for the 'mysterious girl', she didn't show up.

\- That was Ryuu's idea. If didn't go with him, he would suspect it. And how did you confirmed your suspicions?

\- When Tanaka suggested Kyoko-san was responsible for the letters, everyone started celebrating, but then I noticed that you were silent. And then you got all concerned during our conversation at the court. I'm sorry I said the letters were silly. I like them. I really do. That's why I've kept them all. I just did not want to see you sad because I brought that subject to discuss with you guys.

Noya bit his lower lip, hugging Asahi as if he needed it. The Ace gently pressed him against his chest affectionately, smoothing the young man's hair.

\- I ... I was afraid you wanted Shimizu-san to be the author of the letters.

\- No. I'm glad it's you. I don't want any other secret admirers.

\- But I'm not so secret anymore! – Yuu laughed, snuggling closer to the other. He was returning to the good humor that was so characteristic of him. Asahi lifted the libero's face and sealed his lips again.

\- It's better this way. And I want you to know that I also think you beautiful, inside and out ... and that I also think you are a hero on the court ... and ...

\- Heh! You're making me blush, Asahi!

Azumane laughed. He never thought he would be able to turn table so easily and see the libero turning red because of his compliments!

\- I'm just answering your letters, Noya. Each one of them.

After that day, the Karasuno's Ace stopped receiving anonymous letters. It was a great disappointment to the members of the volleyball club who had been following this story so far. Azumane, however, had his happy ending: he and his (not so) secret admirer kept exchanging confessions. Face to face.

Note on the original version:

Hey guys! This is a special work: my first Haikyuu fic. Finally, a second ship took place in my heart and I'm having a lot of fun going through some high quality Asanoya fanfics and arts. This is a simple contribution, but I hope you have enjoyed it. Please leave comments! The author thank you from the heart!

Note to the translated version:

Translating thing to English always bug me. I think Portuguese has a very particular beauty that's almost impossible to translate. I had to rearrange some phrasal structures until I got to a final version that really satisfied me. I'd like to thank the help of the wonderful DeityCrow, who checked the text for English mistakes. Wouldn't be able to it without you girl! Hope you guys enjoyed this. I have some other projects about this wonderful ship, so you might be hearing of me soon. If you liked it, please leave a review. It's very important to me! Thank you all for your attention. Best regards!


End file.
